De lo que no hablamos
by SamCarmen07
Summary: Sasuke regresa de su viaje de redención a Konoha. Y a Sakura le invaden las dudas mientras comienza su relación.


LAS COSAS QUE NO HABLAMOS

Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste por primera vez después de irte de la aldea? –Pregunte rápidamente y tropezando las palabras torpemente entre sí. Estábamos acostados, Sasuke y yo, en la cama. Él había llegado de su misión y yo del hospital. Y no sé porque, pero desde hace días la curiosidad por saber las respuestas de preguntas como estas me perseguían hasta en los sueños.

Todo comenzó cuando un día me mire al espejo y me di cuenta todo lo que he cambiado, tanto físicamente, como sentimentalmente. También me puse a pensar en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Sasuke no se hubiera ido de la aldea, siempre me levantaba con esa pregunta en mi mente y el transcurrir del día me hacía olvidarla. También me preguntaba si algún día despertaría y volviéramos a lo mismo, a la guerra, a la venganza, al dolor y al tan oscuro odio. Preguntas y dudas que siempre me perseguían y que nunca pronuncio en voz alta, en su momento se podrán ver tras mis ojos, pero mueren ignoradas por el miedo a la respuesta.

-Es decir, cuando nos vimos en la guarida de Orochimaru, donde Sai te encontró. –Aclaré, no me iba a rendir tan fácil, no cuando había encontrado el valor para hacerle las preguntas. Dejo el libro que leía y giro su cuerpo, quedando su rostro justo frente al mío.

-Sakura, Sakura. –Repitió juguetonamente, mientras rosaba nuestras narices y yo suspiraba. Tentador, pero no ahora, lo mire severamente en espera de una respuesta, mantuvimos nuestras miradas por largos segundos y supe que gane cuando el suspiro. -¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Todo, lo que pensaste de nosotros en esos momentos, sobre Naruto, sobre Sai, sobre el capitán Yamato, sobre si estaba bien que te encontráramos en esa situación, ¿Esperabas vernos ahí? ¿Sentiste nuestra infiltración? Si es así, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Qué pensabas sobre mí? – Vacile y susurre la última pregunta, tenía miedo de las respuestas pero necesitaba saber sobre eso. –Sé que son muchas preguntas pero por el momento me conformare con una respuesta, si deseas.

-Hoy estas muy parlanchina, Sakura. Y preguntona. Y curiosa. Y muy hermosa ¿Sabes? –Baje la mirada tratando de evitar mi notable sonrojo, pero de manera inmediata subí la mirada y fruncí el ceño. A veces me alegra mucho de tener exclusivamente para mí esta faceta de Sasuke, pero sabía que como ahora, solo la utilizaba para distraerme y evitar responder las preguntas. Es un idiota. Cruce mis brazos y le di la espalda. Amo a Sasuke pero a veces desearía que fuera más abierto conmigo. Suspire botando el aire envuelto en desanimo, hoy Sasuke no me respondería. Cerré los ojos y espere que el cansancio me tomara.

-Pensé principalmente que Naruto era un idiota. –Voltee y mostré mi más grande sonrisa, asentí para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando y esperaba que siguiera. –Sai nunca me importo realmente, ahora lo tengo en cuenta pero no es mi predilecto. ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunte, ¿Intento algo contigo alguna vez?

Mi sonora carcajada hizo eco en la habitación, reí mucho hasta que el aire me falto y recibí el pellizco de Sasuke con su mirada de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento, cariño. Pero ¿En serio pensaste eso? -Asintió –Ya veo, pero no, nunca lo intento. Siempre lo veía dibujando ojos azules con rasgos de cabellos rubios en las misiones, primero pensé que era gay y dibujaba a Naruto, pero un día vi unos de esos dibujos terminados y era solamente Ino-Cerda. Le explique. -¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? –Indague un poco más sobre el nuevo tema descubierto. Tenía que aprovechar que estaba tan accesible en hablar y yo en explorar.

-No lo sé realmente, tal vez porque a veces te dice "Sakura-Chan" o porque quizás se parece un poco a mí y como nunca te ha gustado Naruto. –Comento de manera confusa, pero logre entender.

-Tú eres tú, Sasuke, de que alguien se parezca físicamente a ti, o a tu actitud, no significa que iré corriendo a sus brazos. No todos tienen ese privilegio, como lo tienes tú. –Escuche su ronca risa por mi comentario, me gustaba hacerlo reír.

-Que modesta.

-Aprendí del mejor. Pero eso no importa, sigue por favor. –Insistí otra vez, esta oportunidad no se me podría escapar. Suspiró, pero siguió contando.

-Esperaba a Kakashi, pero sabía que no era Kakashi cuando sentí su chakra, era muy diferente, tenía algo modificado, pero tenía la leve esperanza de ver a nuestro sensei, igual Yamato fue algo bueno de ver, sus habilidades son impresionantes y estuvieron a poco de detenerme, creo si me fuera enfrentado a él en esos momentos tal vez hubiera tenido él, un poco de ventaja.

Sonreí porque aun abriéndose conmigo, no dejaba de ser engreído. Al menos aceptaba un poco su inferioridad en ese entonces.

-Nunca me sentí orgulloso de lo que hice, de lo que hacía y de lo que haría, Sakura. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual deje la aldea, no quería que personas que me querían y que yo quería me vieran destruyéndome y haciendome daño y dañándole a ustedes.

-Pudimos ayudarte…-Susurre mientras lo abrazaba y hundía mi rostro en su pecho.

-Pudieron, claro. Pero no quería su ayuda, pensaba que podía todo solo, pero estaba tan equivocado y cegado por el odio. Así que no, no quería que me vieran en este estado pero no me importaba mucho tampoco que lo hicieran.

-No esperaba verte a ti, a Sai y a Yamato ahí. Esperaba a Naruto, siempre espero un poco más de Naruto. Sentí que se infiltraron cuando entraron a buscarme a mí y no a Sai, ya este estaba con ustedes. No dije nada porque tal vez quería verlos, medir mi fuerza, sentir un poco lo que pensaba en esos momentos que sentía Itachi. Guardó silencio por un tiempo, respirando lento y pausado. Itachi siempre es y será un tema difícil del cual hablar. –Además estando en la guarida de un Sannin, este claramente debía de saber de su infiltración sin yo decirle si quiera, o incluso sin decirle Kabuto.

Me abrazo un poco más fuerte, metió su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y aspiro mi aroma, suspire un poco y sentí sus tiernos besos en mi cuello.

-Y de ti Sakura, no pude pensar mucho. Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso, cuando saliste de ese camino y fuiste directo contra Sai, pensé que tu actitud seguía siendo la misma, igual de molesta, igual de chillona pero cuando ataque a Naruto y Sai, y los deje un poco fuera de combate y vi tu determinación y valentía en tus ojos, que suprimía el miedo de tu cuerpo al temblar, pensé en lo equivocado que estaba porque no eras la misma, porque sabía que aún te importaba pero no le diste mucho valor y corriste a atacarme, estabas fuerte y lo siento, porque en esos momentos pensé también en atacarte. Creo que los dos al ver las acciones del otro, nos dimos cuenta de que cambiamos, que dejamos de ser niños y deberíamos de tomar, obligados y dolidos el camino de la madurez que tanto nos asustaba.

Se acercó y me beso sutilmente los labios, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y yo trataba de callar mis sollozos.

-Perdóname mi amor, por herirte tantas veces y dañar tu corazón.

* * *

Holaaa

He vuelto, bueno la idea para este fic es narrar lo que yo creo que pensó Sasuke en la vivencia de los momentos SasuSaku y también uno que otro momento del equipo 7 o crucial que a mi me guste. La historia se centra en cuando Sasuke vuelve de su viaje y antes de irse con Sakura de viaje, y decidí hacer a Sasuke mas accesible o mas suelto. ¿La razón? Bueno, creo que después de toda las cosas que vivió Sasuke y la nueva manera en la que ve las cosas después de su viaje, el se puede permitir ser así. En mi opinión ya no hay razón para no mostrar sus sentimientos, obviamente el no sera como Naruto ni mostrara sonrisas a todo el mundo, solo sigan leyendo y entenderán. Creo que haré un momento de Naruto Shippuden y un momento de Naruto. Mayormente serán preguntas de Sakura así que sean pacientes. La verdad tengo muchas ilusiones con este fanfic, espero todo su apoyo y si tienen alguna idea díganmelo a través de un comentario, estaré deseosa de leerlo, espero criticas, ideas y de todo. Este fanfic potencialmente iba a ser un one-shot para el cumpleaños de Sakura, pero decidí darle mas madera y dejando las dudas a un lado lo publique.

Para los que leen Lenguaje de señas, este fic estará en veremos por un tiempo, necesito informarme mas sobre el tema, me leí Koe no Katachi y cambiare algunas cosas del fic, es decir, lo editare pero sera lo mismo. Espero que sean paciente y logren comprenderme, este año no ha sido nada bueno para mi, he tenido muchas perdidas personales y simplemente estoy sin rumbo ahora, pero publicare, me gusta escribir. Ademas de eso estoy en muchos proyectos académicos.

En fin, espero sus comentarios. Los quiero.


End file.
